Butil
by merhiel
Summary: Sometimes ignorance is bliss, but it's not an excuse to hurt someone...


Butil (Grain of Rice)  
  
Sometimes ignorance is bliss, but it's not an excuse to hurt someone.  
  
+++  
  
1: 00 pm  
  
The clock indicated. Anna sighed 'he hasn't returned yet' she thought numbly. Her limbs are aching badly. Then she stared at the white ceiling, bad move for it only brought the gory images of her rape.  
  
'No' she screamed 'It wasn't a rape. I didn't said no.' she added. She even urged him to continue. Even if she knew a little bit of the law she knew that if she dared - knowing she won't - to bring this to the court she knew that this will be a weak case.  
  
Then the eruption of several footsteps earned her attention.  
  
Her heart beated fast. 'Yoh, Yoh has returned.' Her mind screamed in glee. Then she tried to stand up -in spite of her sore limbs- she tried. But when the screen door open, her heart fell in dismay, as she saw Jun Tao and at her back was the rest of Yoh's friends.  
  
Anna saw Jun's eyes widen in sheer concern as she run to her side. Immediately helping her to a better position. She smiled weekly at her. "Anna" Jun called as she eye her condition.  
  
"Yoh, left" she answered the hidden question that Jun wanted to ask. She tried to brave. To cease the tear's from falling once more. But it seems that heaven decided to punish her by means of further humiliation, the tears started to fall one by one.  
  
Crying is a common thing to other People but not Anna. She prided herself stronger and invulnerable like the others. But here she was bundled in white sheets, her eyes bloodshot, her hair measly tousled., suggested that she had cried the whole night.  
  
Talk about being invulnerable.  
  
While Jun did not believe what she is hearing. "H-he left? But why?" Jun asked once more. The answer to her question was perfectly written at Anna's pallid face. Yoh wasn't stupid, she thought. And yet Jun hoped that, that wasn't the reason. But her world shattered as she heard what Anna had to say.  
  
"H-hao, H-he knew." Anna sobbed harder. Startling everyone around her except the Chinese shaman that is leaning to the wall, eyeing her angrily.  
  
Icy silence surrounded the room as they realized that she had just uttered Hao's name. Seed of Doubt started to plant into their beings. But knowing Anna the seed seemed to halt from growing further.  
  
Then Faust spoke. "Ms. Anna that's a bad bruise. May I look at that?"  
  
Jun eyes widen as she saw the bruise that Faust is referring to. She stifled a gasp as she saw the swollen cut in her lower lip. "D-did he do this Anna?" she asked fearfully  
  
"Iie!" she protested instantly. She knew that she had told a lie once more, she should have learned right now that lying wont do anything good. But this lie, must be told for she wont let them now what happened. Not just because she'd suffer humiliation, but she doesn't want Yoh's image to be tainted. "I fell" she supplied with a bitter smile. "I tried to stop him from going, the floor was slippery and I fell."  
  
"That's impossible Yoh never-"  
  
"Stop it Horo Horo Anna said she fell. And whether she's lying again or not it's none of our business. " Ren cutted whatever Horo Horo is about to say. Then he strides outside Bason hovering behind him.  
  
Jun stared at her brother sadly. Then she turned to Faust. "Check her please the rest outside." She ordered calmly. But as she stood up she felt someone grabbed the edge of her skirt. She looked down and found Anna clutching her skirt.  
  
"Stop Ren." She muttered  
  
Jun just nodded. Then she stepped out following the others.  
  
+++  
  
"Hao!" Yoh shouted, "I know you're there."  
  
Yoh decided to find answer for himself. And somehow he thought that asking Hao would do him justice. Though he is not sure whether Hao will tell him the truth or not.  
  
Going to Hao is a crazy thought. But what happens to there relationship lies unto.  
  
"Hao!" Yoh called once more. The wind gushed. Then Hao's fire spirit appeared. Hao on the top of it.  
  
"Yoh!" Hao said a bit surprised. For he was. He didn't expect to see his brother in this place. Much more he didn't expected to see Yoh now. For he thought that Yoh is with his beloved Anna free.  
  
"What brings you here Yoh?" Hao asked  
  
"I want to ask you something." He answered "And I want you to answer me honestly." Yoh demanded fiercely. That made the elder shaman step back. For Yoh being angry is quite new for him.  
  
He never ever saw his younger brother like this, flaming with anger.  
  
Hao even once believed that Yoh wasn't capable of feeling neither hatred nor anger. But looking at his brother definitely changed his opinion. And somehow it brought fear as well as amusement in him.  
  
'So Yoh-goody-two-shoes-Asakura is also capable of anger' amusing he thought. After all despite of being a shaman. Yoh is still a human.  
  
He then smiled at him. "It depends."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"You said that you want I Hao Asakura to answer you truthfully, is that right brother dear?" Hao asked  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Yoh spatted at him  
  
"I'll take that as yes, well I'll answer your question the way you want me too. That's if I'll like your question." Hao answered. That added fire to Yoh's anger. "You bastard. You'll answer everything I ask with honesty or I'm going to force the truth out of you!" Yoh said his fist clenched  
  
+++  
  
The other sat silently, searching answers in the nothingness of silence. Then the Chinese shaman stood up, breaking the ice.  
  
"Jun are you expecting me to believe that Anna fell. The Itako might be something but clumsiness is never on her vocabulary. " Ren blurted out.  
  
"So what are you implying? That Anna is lying" Jun asked as she tried to meet her brothers gaze, but immensely failed.  
  
Ren snorted out. "Nee-chan we both know that Anna has a master's degree in lying. And I also managed to hear her say that bastards name." Ren said stressing the word 'HIS'  
  
Jun shook her head. " Ren, I know that there is no use in hiding things from you. But please let her stand to her story. You already deprived her of right in telling Yoh!" And with that she stood up and went back to Anna's room.  
  
"Master Ren do you reckon that Master Yoh is capable of doing that?" Bason said as he sauntered at his side.  
  
Ren is about to answer when Manta interrupted. "Look Ren, all of us here are having a hard time in catching up. You people are talking in riddles. But what I don't like is it seems to me that you are trying to say that Yoh did that to Anna. Hurting Anna -"  
  
"Is the last thing that Yoh will do." Ren cutted in. "Just a little words of wisdom Manta, Jealousy can bring out the worst in a person." Ren muttered then he walked towards the door "Bason, lets find Yoh!"  
  
"Yes Master." His power spirit answered.  
  
But even before Ren and Bason opened the door Anna's voice rang out. "STOP!"  
  
Ren turned around. His face was cold as ice. "What do you want?" Ren asked not bothering to hide her sarcasm.  
  
"A-anou, don't bother looking for Yoh!" Anna said, her voice above whisper  
  
"And what let Hao kill Yoh?" Ren said angrily. "If you are not concerned with Yoh, then I am." Ren added "I-its not like that." Anna answered, her hands griping the door. "I-its just."  
  
"Oh! Just shut up. You are not concern with Yoh!" Ren cutted in.  
  
"If there is omeone who should shut up, then its you Ren." Manta snapped, "Like I said just a while ago I don't have a single idea what happened. But all I know is that Anna cares for Yoh, the way Yoh does for her."  
  
"Really manta?" he asked sarcastically. "Then if she does tell me why-"  
  
"Ren!" Jun scolded."You swore that you'll keep what we saw, and you broke it committing a fatal mistake. Don't make another one Ren."  
  
"Mistake?! I don't consider telling Yoh all about it a mistake." Ren answered.  
  
"Still you shouldn't have interfered." Jun snapped at her brother.  
  
Ren crossed his arms across his chest as if to defend his self. "And still you should cover up for that harlot."  
  
"I am not a harlot!" Anna shouted, that silenced everyone then her sobs filled the room.  
  
But if everyone was showing sympathy Ren was far from doing that. "Really, then if you are not a harlot as you claim. Why do you have to tell a lie Anna?"  
  
Anna shook her head vehemently. "I didn't want to lie Ren, it wasn't my choice. But I was about to tell him, but you.you stole my opportunity."  
  
"Then it was my fault then?" Ren snapped back.  
  
"Iie, if someone committed a fault in here, that's me Ren. And I'm not denying it. If only I had told him. I know I should have told him. I should have told him earlier."  
  
"Should have told him what Miss Anna?" Ryu asked  
  
Anna looked at Ryu then at everyone. How Anna wished that the earth where she stood now would open up and gobble her down. She thinks it's better than seeing them looking at her like this. Now she perfectly knew what convicted criminals feel whenever they face the jury, for she was feeling it right now. To make it worst Ren was looking at her tauntingly. And she knew that if she dares to utter a single lie, Ren would be oh! So damned happily to correct her lies.  
  
"A-Anna." A voice called out, a voice despite of uncertainties was there supporting her. "Don't-"  
  
Ann faced her and smiled weakly at her. "Iie, they must know Jun, they must." Anna paused as she stared at her waiting audience. "They must know that I was secretly meeting Hao."  
  
+++  
  
"okey brother dear what's your question?" Hao asked, trying to sound like it was a throw away question.  
  
"What conspired between you and Anna?" Yoh asked without preamble  
  
It was the second time that day that Hao was taken aback. He didn't expected Anna to be this honest. "So you knew then. But on the contrary I cant see why you are so worried about it Yoh."  
  
"I'm worried about it coz Anna is my fiancée."  
  
"Now did I argue about it Yoh? I never said that I am Anna's fiancée what I said is why are you so concerned about it. I mean you have won. She choose you over me." Hao answered  
  
"But she met you secretly."  
  
Hao frowned at the other Shaman. "Hadn't she told you the reason why she have to meet me?! Hadn't she told you that it was beyond her will to see me, That she more prefers to be with you than-" Hao stopped in his lament as he saw Yoh dropped to ground, his hand covered his face as his shoulder started to move up and down as a sob escaped his throat.  
  
"God, I'm an idiot." Yoh muttered in despair. "I did that to her because I'm ignorant."  
  
Hao stared at his brother with outmost confusion. Then somehow he felt that something had gone wrong. And whatever it is it has something to do with his precious Anna. Gory images flashed in Hao's mind, and in a wink of an eye he was holding Yoh by his collar. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" he asked furiously  
  
"I-i."  
  
"What?!" He snapped at him impatiently  
  
". raped her." Yoh finished  
  
Anger lit up at the elder shaman's eye as he landed a perfect punch on Yoh's face sending him to the ground. "You bastard." Hao spatted at him. "She loves you and then you had the guts to do that to her." Yoh raised his hand to caress his cheek that is about to swell. If she loves me the way you are telling then doshite. Why does she have to meet you behind my back Hao?"  
  
"Ignorance is a bliss Yoh, but it's not an excuse to do wrong things to other people." Hao said calmly but anger still illuminates in his eyes.  
  
"That's why I'm here Hao. Tell me all the things I need to know."  
  
+++  
  
Icy silenced consumed the house totally. It was as if a force ties their tongues. A force that came in the form of Anna's revelation. It has been three hours since she had told them. To her relief they all listened, but then she knew that a seed of doubt was now planted firmly at the depths of their minds. But still, all of them listened. They listened, that was all- important. They had given her that privilege that Yoh had deprived from her.  
  
But can one blame him?  
  
No matter how she looks at it, the fault was hers. And hers alone.  
  
Then the clock chimed signifying that the fourth hour had passed. Not waiting for their verdict she stood up, now fully dressed in her usual black out fit. She wrapped her red scarf at its usual place. And headed to the door only to be stopped by Pirika.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" She asked calmly  
  
"It has been four hours Pirika. Four hours and he hasn't returned yet." Anna answered stressing the time as if Pirika hadn't understood what it meant  
  
Pirika shook her head; her blue-green tresses flew as she did that somehow mesmerized Ren. Ren frowned at it, why in hell was he thinking about Her. He should be thinking about Yoh at this time. Not a blue green haired girl named Pirika. Then Pirika answered, and somehow Ren felt proud for her. For he knew only few dared to oppose the Itako.  
  
"We know that Anna, but what has it got to do with you going out."  
  
Ren snorted. "Maybe she thinks that by now Yoh is dead. And she can go back freely into the loving hands of his beloved Hao." Ren said not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice. And by the looks of the others he patted his back mentally to congratulate his self for being able to bring back his old self. The mean and nasty Ren.  
  
"Ren!." Both Jun and Pirika scolded.  
  
He was about to make a clever liner when the itako came for her defense. "The thought of Yoh never coming back, never crossed my mind Ren" Anna said indignantly  
  
"But what if Yoh leaves you for good? What then Anna, what then?" Ren asked  
  
" Then. then I'll look for him and make him come back to me. I'll do everything in my power to make him come back to me" Came the Itako's answer  
  
"But lets say that you had found him Anna. But he is already dead. He was killed by Hao. What will you then Anna, what then?" The Chinese Shaman asked more.  
  
Anna looked at him horrified. Then she clutched the beads on her neck. Anger suddenly blazed in her eyes. "I'll kill Hao if he does anything harm to Yoh. And after killing Hao, I'll summon Yoh's spirit back to his body. He can't just die Ren." Anna said. "He just can't." This time Anna shouted this as tears started to fall  
  
"And why is that? Why can't he die?" Ren asked  
  
"Because I love him that much you bastard. I love Yoh Asakura more than my life. I'd be willing to face the devil himself just to retrieve his soul. Even if he is lazy and idiot at times, I love him still and always will. Do you hear me Ren? I love Yoh that's why he can't leave or die yet." Anna screamed. Even tear stricken, Anna looked at Ren tauntingly, daring the Chinese Shaman to say anything rude, but she only saw a smiling Ren. And somehow that smile told her that Ren was somehow proud of her.  
  
"I heard you Anna. The way Yoh did." He grinned, as Anna's eyes grew wide. Disbelievingly. "You can come out now Yoh, I think I already let you hear all the things that you wanted to hear."  
  
Then true to Ren's words the door slid open revealing Yoh Asakura. Anna stared at him a small smile alighting her face as a weak smile crept on Yoh's face. Then he immediately looke down. As if there was something interesting on the floor.  
  
"Y-yoh." Anna called  
  
"Maybe we should leave you two alone." Jun said  
  
Anna nodded her cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
The others didn't need any persuasion as they voluntarily left the room. And as they did they patted Yoh's shoulder as encouraging him.  
  
When it was Ren's turn. "Don't mess with this one Asakura."  
  
Yoh nodded. As soon as everyone went out. Yoh stepped inside his head still bent down.  
  
"I'm." both of them started.  
  
Anna looked at Yoh, head still bent down. She strides towards him and cupped his face with her hands. "I'm sorry Yoh. I'm sorry for doing that to you. I'm sorry for not trusting you. And most of all I am sorry for hurting you."  
  
"Anna." Yoh tried to cut in but the Itako wont allow it, as she raised her fingers to silence Yoh  
  
"Shhh. let me finish." Anna muttered. "I know sorry is not enough. And it will never be. You may hate me, hit me again, and take my body as you wish. Give me the punishment that I deserve but never ever leave me Yoh. Don't." Anna said as she began to cry again. " Or else."  
  
"Or else what Anna?" Yoh asked  
  
Then suddenly Anna knelt down in front of him. As if he was a god to be worshipped. "Or else I'd die Yoh. I swear I'll die."  
  
Yoh shook his head. He can't take it anymore. Just by the sight of Ann crying shredded his every being. He kneeled in front of her; he used his thumbs to wipe Anna's tears away. " Stop crying Anna, I cant bear to see crying."  
  
"Y-yoh." Anna called  
  
Yoh silenced her as he kissed her. This time he was gentle. " I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for doing that to you, when I know nothing. Forgive me Anna."  
  
"I will only forgive you if promise not to leave me ever again. And also if you say that you'll forgive me as well." Came the Itako's reply  
  
"I won't dare to leave you Anna. And off course you always forgive the one's you love ne?" Yoh smiled at her.  
  
And at that time Anna knew that everything was settled. Out of joy Anna leaped at Yoh startling the younger Asakura.  
  
"No!" Yoh exclaimed, then he freed his self from Anna's grasp. "Now look what you've done." Yoh pouted as he started to scan the floor.  
  
Anna raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing Yoh, if you are planning to clean the house that can wait. And I swear I wont order you around much. I'll take my share on the chores."  
  
Yoh suddenly look up. "I'm not cleaning the house, I'm looking for something. But you taking share on the household chores is nice." Yoh grinned then went back to floor.  
  
Anna smiled at him. "Then tell me what are you looking for. Maybe then I could help-"  
  
Anna's words were cut short when Yoh shouted. "I found it!" Then he crawled back in front of Anna. "Here!" he said gleefully as he extended his palm at her. Then her eyes weld up with tears as she recognized the grain of rice that is lying idly on Yoh's palm.  
  
She picked it up and held it as if it was the most precious gem in the world. She smiled as she saw her name scribbled in it. It was the same grain that Yoh's father told him to write the name of the most important person in their lives. Then she cried harder. Thus panicking Yoh.  
  
"Wha-what? Why? Whats wrong didn't you like it? Hao said that I should show you something that'll prove that you are the most important person for me. And I thought about that garin." Yoh said  
  
"You were only to forced to write my name in it." She cried  
  
Yoh sighed as he rubbed his hands on his cheeks. "Iie, Anna you ARE the most important person for me. Really you are."  
  
"But Amidamaru." Anna sobbed. "Isn't he important for you?"  
  
"Well he is the most important spirit to me, while you are the most important person for me." Yoh answered  
  
"Oh! Yoh." Anna said as he hugged him once more, Yoh hugged back. "I love you Anna!"  
  
Anna smiled. "And I love you more."  
  
Then they looked at each other. Both eyes professing love. Then their lips met sealing they're love and a promise that neither one of them will let go.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
--==+==--  
  
"Hmmn. Maybe we should all go home now." Ren said as he noticed that the lights were turned off. "Were no longer needed in here."  
  
Jun nodded. "Yeah they might even forget that we are still here outside."  
  
"Wait Ren." Manta called.  
  
"What now Manta?" Ren asked his voice blunt, that made the midget step aback for it quite indicated that Ren hadn't forget they're little fight.  
  
"Err... I'm sorry about earlier." Manta said  
  
"Forgiven, now can you let go of my shirt It's cold and I'm hungry nad I want to go home." Ren muttered  
  
Manta blinked at him. "But Ren I'm not holding your shirt."  
  
"Then who?" Ren asked as he looked at the owner of the hands, then a blush crept on his face as he saw Pirika  
  
"Err. gommene." Pirika uttered as he removed her hands from Ren's shirt. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Ren nodded, blushing. That made Jun Tao giggled  
  
"How did you know that Yoh was already there? When my brother never did." Pirika asked  
  
"I sensed his aura." Ren answered. "Actually he was out there for almost an hour. That idiot."  
  
"Well when people fall in love they tend to be idiots Ren." Jun answered  
  
But my brother isn't in love Jun but he is an idiot." Pirika complained. "That's why I envy you Jun. I wished I have Ren as my brother." Pirika smiled, that made the Chinese shaman choke  
  
Jun just laughed. "Well, it's very enjoying to have Ren as your brother. Well maybe if you want we can switch brothers?"  
  
"Ren as my brother? That will be kawaii!!" Pirika exclaimed  
  
Ren shivered at the thought. Pirika as his sister? No way! He thought. For Ren knew that he will only become a sinner when that happen.  
  
Just imagine The Ren Tao committing INCEST.  
  
A/N: there goes the last part. Sorry for the long delay minna-san *sigh* I have my reason and I don't want to babble all it here!  
  
So till here!  
  
~merhiel 


End file.
